Let it rain
by Storm Warning
Summary: Short oneshot. Flynn and Rapunzel on their way to see the lanterns when a storm hits.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney of course. **

**

* * *

**

They lay there awkwardly together. Flynn kept glancing over at her and they both maintained the space between their bodies. Maximus stood snoring nearby and their fire eerily illuminated his body. Rapunzel just lay there on her back staring up at the night sky which looked infinity more beautiful now she was directly below it.

Her thoughts tumbled and tossed together in waves of confusion. _To go or stay._

Suddenly Flynn flipped over and stared at the sky for a few moments with her. He noticed the dark towering clouds rapidly gliding towards them.

"Rapunzel." She continued to stare at the night sky lost in her thoughts paying no mind to the insistent voice beside her, or the drop in temperature or the cold wind that stirring her hair as it sped by.

"RAPUNZEL!" Flynn shouted shaking her shoulder. By now Maximus was awake, whinnying anxiously. She rolled to face him. "Storm's coming; we have to find a cave or something."

She glanced at the clouds rolling in flashing as they came. To his surprise she grinned and hopped to her feet but instead of running away from the looming mass of darkness she sprinted towards them, gathering her hair as she ran.

He looked after her one eyebrow raised. Maximus nudged his arm and gestured after the rapidly shrinking silhouette of the blonde. Flynn glared at the horse. "Oh no, no. You're coming with me!"

The horse snorted angrily in his face but allowed the thief to climb aboard and they raced after the girl together. The clouds were directly over her now and rain fell from the in bucket loads soaking the three of them.

The horse and rider had mirrored expressions of disgust as they stood there in the rain, soaked watching as Rapunzel danced around. Her face was lifted, her tongue sticking out, arms spread as she twirled laughing the whole time. He didn't bother to look away but stared fixated on her plastered form which he admitted to himself, looked very good in the rain.

Her skirts clung to her legs and her which was normally so blonde it hurt had turned a muddy brown. _Probably from the mud she just dragged it through! How does she keep it clean anyway? _ He grabbed her out stretched hand and prepared to swing her up onto the horse. He gave a pull and she easily rose but was pulled back down when her hair didn't leave the ground.

She face planted into the wet dirt and glared up at him spluttering. He tried unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter. Mischief glinted in her eyes as she gripped his arm and yanked him into the mud with her.

"Hey!" He threw some mud at her which she tried to run from but tripped when her hair refused to move. He laughed with her and tried to gather some of her hair. It was incredibly heavy wet. She walked over to him.

"I don't think we're going anywhere until it's dry." She said sheepishly with a wave at her hair.

"I believe fair maiden," That he noticed happily got a giggle out of her, "That you are correct on that account." And they both plopped down in the mud and the rain continued to pound down around them.

"Since you are the reason we are currently stuck in a thunderstorm would you care to explain why you went gallivanting off into it?" He asked.

"Well I never got to see the rain." He looked at her incredulously.

"What? B-but how?" He spluttered.

"Mother always makes me close the roof and windows so the tower doesn't flood! I could look out the window but being in it is completely different." She defended.

"Why would you want to be in it? It's so…. Wet."

She sighed, "Wanting what you can't have I guess."

"Until now," He told her with a smile. She brightened up at that.

"Until now," She repeated with a smile, "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all." He grabbed her hand and together they dragged her hair to the shelter of a tree. They sat down and Flynn noticed she was shivering and pulled her into a hug which she accepted gratefully. Within moments she was asleep. Flynn noticed Maximus watching them and gave the horse and wink.

That was how they awoke, still holding onto each other. Flynn carefully detached himself and woke the slumbering blonde and they continued their journey towards the capital.

* * *

**I personanlly loved Tangled and don't have enough time to plan an entire story so...**

**And on a curious note I did wonder how her hair stayed so clean if it was constintly being dragged along the ground. Wouldn't twigs and small animals get caught in it? **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**~SW**


End file.
